


I Wanted To Tell You That I....

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Laceless is a confused young teen, Prince is also a confused young teen, They're both confused, Young teens trying to figure things out, confusing feelings, i just made that word up, they're young-shut up, unsure-ity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Feelings are complicated, especially when you're young and don't know what they are and how to handle them.Laceless wants to get them over with but does he really know what he's doing or even saying? What about Prince?Gift for Poe
Relationships: Laceless & Prince (Splatoon), Laceless/Prince (Splatoon), not really relationship but also kinda??
Kudos: 6





	I Wanted To Tell You That I....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).



Laceless...was a mess.

Sure, the young inkling was often considered by others to be a very punctual and organized individual. He did any task to the utmost perfection and if he didn’t know what to do he’d research his task for hours until he found some sort of understanding of it.

When it came to his sudden feelings for Prince however, nothing could be farther from the truth.

Granted, it was his first time ever having feelings for anyone, so _of course_ he had no idea what to think when he realized his mind wouldn’t turn itself off when thinking about his kind and caring captain. He always seemed to find himself staring for a little longer than he should, laughing a little too much at his jokes, blushing at the smallest of compliments even when Prince directed them at everyone. 

It was all too much and too _obvious_ for him to not realize.

Like usual, Laceless threw himself into research about coping with these feelings, even going as far as to asking his own dad about it whenever they tended to the gardens in the Enperry Manor together. Everything and everyone always led him to the same answer however, confess your feelings and see what happens.

All year Laceless time and time again had tried to do just that, and every single time backtracking in fear that his captain would reject him and things between them suddenly getting awkward. Laceless wasn’t particularly scared of Prince rejecting him in a bad way, knowing Prince he’d actually let him down quite gently but what he _did_ fear was things turning awkward for them and in turn affecting how they worked and played as a team.

Their team could potentially fall apart and it would all be _his_ fault.

Time came and went and Laceless was still where he started. Nowhere near having the confidence to confess but was at the very least _certainly_ much more closer to Prince than before. 

While they _had_ been good acquaintances in the past before, waving at each other whenever Prince wandered into the garden while he was working on it with his dad, now that he was officially part of the team their bond only seemed to grow from there. It started off friendly, just like with everyone else but something about Prince had been different to him for some reason.

He didn’t know why, all he knew was that it was there and it hadn’t gone away.

The more Laceless tried to avoid thinking about the crush he had the more it seemed to interfere with his training and daily life. 

“It’s definitely starting to get out of hand.” Laceless quietly spoke to himself, shaking his head in annoyance as he continued walking through the busy street he was in.

The young inkling boy knew he couldn’t put it off any longer, he’d have to get it over with one way or another before it severely started having consequences.

Luckily for him, he knew just how he’d do it to overcome his fear of speaking up to his captain. Inside the satchel laying across his chest had a written letter with his confession written out plain and simple for Prince to read in the comfort of his own home and time. All Laceless needed to do was give it to Prince at the end of their meetup today. Prince would simply give him a call after if it was a no and that in turn would make the whole ordeal less personal and less likely to strain their relationship as teammates. If for the lucky chance Prince felt the same, some part of him hoped he did, Prince would tell him in person.

It was _perfect_.

If that letter sitting in the inside of his bag wasn’t in Prince’s hands by the end of their hang out Laceless knew he would be very disappointed in himself. He couldn’t let that happen.

The inkling boy nervously bit his lip as the ice cream shop came into view down the street. The more he thought about his plan the more his mind seemed to fall into a blank, he had only really planned so much….he hadn’t even thought about what his confession really meant to him and what it would mean to Prince.

“I just need this to be over with…that’s all.” Laceless kept repeating to himself before he finally pulled the door handle to the shop and walked inside.

* * *

“Laceless! Over here!” Prince called out to the other inkling, waving to him as he approached where he was sitting inside. “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Prince- of course!” Laceless breathlessly laughed, sitting down at their table and taking off his coat and hat. Here goes nothing. “Sorry I got here later than expected, had some stuff to discuss with my dad before leaving.”

“It’s ok don’t worry about it.” Prince smiled and chuckled at the thought of anyone being mad over something like that. “How is your dad by the way? I hope he’s doing well.”

“He is! Honestly, he can’t stop talking about his plans for installing the new flower bed your brother wants to put by the entrance.” The inkling admitted honestly, thinking back to the enthusiasm his father had been showing earlier.

“He really shouldn’t worry about it too much, but I’m glad.” Prince called over to a waiter to quickly order before quickly thanking them and returning to their talk. “And what about you Lace?”

Laceless felt a small twang in his heart ring at the question. “I’m alright! Just been super caught up in the new strategy you wanted us to learn for this year’s Square Cup.” Laceless admitted shyly, both temporarily turning their attention to the waiter who set their ice creams down and thanking them. 

“I know it’s a little complicated but I think it's a good improvement on what we’ve been already practicing.” Prince calmly answered and took a bite of his frosty treat. “I hope practice isn’t the only thing we’re going to be talking about today.”

Laceless almost choked on his spoon at the comment, violently coughing from the surprisingly friendly way Prince said it. 

“Laceless!” The yellow inkling worriedly stood up briefly only to be faced with Laceless’ hand raising to stop him.

“Im fine!” The young inkling boy coughed, grabbing a napkin to finish clearing his throat. The two semi awkwardly waited for him to finish up, Laceless’ mind raced with questions on what Prince was trying to say with that last comment. 

“Are you okay now?”

“Uh huh…” Laceless worriedly swallowed the lump in his throat, noting that Prince had no particular malicious expression or aura around him. “What did you mean by 'you hope we don’t just talk about practice things' ?”

“Well, we always seem to end up talking just talking about the team one way or another, and it’s usually just me talking while you listen.” Prince smiled sadly his gaze never leaving his however, “I want to hear about what you have to say, what do _you_ want to talk about.”

‘What do I want to talk about?” Laceless stammered slightly, his brain short circuiting on what the situation was turning to. 

Suddenly their simple meetup seemed to be unexpectedly complicating itself.

_Great._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hardest but I struggled quite a bit- sorry T T


End file.
